Future apartment/Transcripts
Gage toy model Since you're getting this message, I'm assuming everything went well. Now, before you do anything, you need to understand that the world of TSA has changed in recent years. In addition to the security unit, there's now another team whose job is to research history. That's the team I was in. That is until someone altered history at four of my research mission locations. They weren't major changes, just enough to create temporal ripples. When another agent discovered the temporal ripples about a week ago, I was suspended and put on house arrest. Then they discovered some evidence. And by the next day I was already on trial. I'd just about given up hope last night when it hit me. I'm being watched, but you can still prove that we are innocent. So I decided to break house arrest and jump back in time to get your help. Right now I'm probably in jail. If they know where I am, they won't be looking for me. You'll be free to jump to any of my research mission locations to see what's going on. Now pay attention, this is important: Go to each of the four time zones and gather as many clues as you can find. Try to discover what's been changed and how. I've programmed the jump suit to autorecord any evidence you may find. Oh, and one more thing. I don't know if this has anything to do with what is going on, but when I was at the TSA a couple of weeks ago doing an unscheduled check to the security grid, I noticed something was wrong. It seems a couple of the feedback jumpers had gotten crossed. A good portion of the security grid was comprimised for... I don't know how long. Anyone with the right information could have gone into or out of the TSA, the Pegasus warehouse, or any of the restricted areas without even being seen. I'm still not sure why I've been setup, but I think this might have to do with it. Be careful, our life is in stake Mark Johnson "Mister Blackwood, this is Mark Johnson from Interactive News Network. I'm just calling to see if you'd like a chance to tell your side of the story. Give me a call at sector ten, 56982227." and we'll talk about setting up an exclusive interview. I hope to hear from you soon." Michelle Visard "Hey Gage, how are you doing? listen I… oh, shoot it's your day off. You're probably in Tahiti as usual. Well, anyway, I was wonder if I could borrow your environ system. The record button's busted on mine and I haven't had a chance to get it fixed. And hey, you do me this favor, I might be willing to forget our little bet. Remember, gravball last week? Thought you'd get away with it, huh? Not this time, pal, I beat you fair and square. So call me, I'm at home, thanks, bye." William Daughton "Gage, it's me, wake up and answer the phone… hello! I know you're there; where else could you be? Well, anyway, you owe me, pal, I got your JumpSuit. I just pray they don't realise their key evidence is missing before you figure out what's going on. We'll both be neck-deep. I know it would take a genius to figure out that I would be the only one to have taken it. But hey, they wouldn't fire me, would they? I'm their chief technician, who else do they have to get their net games running? I'll send you the suit as soon as I put in an OpMem Biochip. If you get a chance you may want to modify it to automatically record evidence. And if you need anything else, please, hesitate to call me. Oh, and Gage, do me a favor and erase your messages for a change? Thanks… good luck, buddy." category:BiTcategory:transcripts